brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.7-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.3.7 The Wisdom of Tholomyes I will be glad to be done with Tholomyes if only so that I no longer have to try to remember his name. Tholomyes is extremely cynical but not cynical enough to disbelieve in everything, I guess. He does say some weird things like “let us make haste slowly.” And don’t you just hate that guy who has to stop everyone else from talking and having funny because he has to dictate the conversation? I know I do. Apparently everyone else does, too, because literally all of his friends tell him to shut up. But he makes a really mediocre pun and they all shut up and listen to him? What do they mean by calling his friends frogs? Is that slang for a political leaning? I think Tholomyes is calling the girls fat when he tells them to watch themselves with the apple turnovers. I feel that, no matter what he meant, it would certainly offend everyone today but apparently no one cared back then. Well, Favorite might but she never lets herself react properly to things. God, what does Fantine see in him? Even when he’s just talking he’s proving what an annoying and obnoxious ass he is. Fantine is probably enraptured or something and I will assume it is because she has no idea what he’s talking about so she thinks he sounds smart. "Happy is he who, when the hour strikes, takes a heroic resolve, and abdicates like Sylla or Origenes." Or Tholomyes brags about his future plans right in front of them. My version has the ‘then be gay’ line. I wonder if Tholomyes really believes that women are fickle and that’s why he’s able to be immune from Fantine’s lifelong devotion. Possibly part of that is his not understanding why she would have a lifelong devotion to someone like him. And why are Hugo’s drunks so eloquent and verbose? That is not really the experience that I have had with drunks. Or real people. I think that the friends are objecting to his women speech because he is giving them away. Fantine must understand this speech and yet she’s not giving a reaction. Favorite is planning to do the 19th century equivalent to keying his car. And he tells Zephine she’d be pretty if her face wasn’t all irregular looking! But that’s okay, he adores her anyway. He is much more complimentary of Favorite and has much more to say but he also says that she would eat the apple like Eve and I feel that that is an insult. But it really does seem like he’d rather be with her than Fantine. He also admits to not being happy and probably wants to share the not-joy. He says he will say nothing of Fantine but he does and doesn’t even mention poor Dahlia. Though he also doesn’t insult her so that is something. He tells Fantine to never get married even though getting married would really be the only salvation for someone like her who has such a terribly yielding love. He’s certainly making it clear he’s not volunteering. He’s calling her hopelessly naive and not aware of what’s really going on as well as ill-suited for the occupation of mistressing. But it seems he really doesn’t understand that he is ruining her life. Not that it would bother him much, I don’t think. He also outright says that Fantine does not seem him clearly (and how can she if she still likes him?) but no matter how often he says this she never will. I think he probably looks down on her for liking him in the first place. He also has a weird obsession with teeth (why he went with Fantine?) and women not eating sugar. I wonder if he just talks so much and so quickly that no one has time to process the things he says about them. And the group randomly replies with a seemingly unrelated song. Okay then. And he ‘makes a mistake’ and embraces Favorite. Yeah, sure he does. He either is so indifferent to Fantine he literally cannot tell her apart from the others or he’s taking advantage of the drunkenness to feel up the girl he really has the hots for. I wonder if he ever looks Favorite up after this.